Analog to digital converters (abbreviated as ADC, A/D, A-D, or A-to-D) convert analog signals into digital signals. A type of analog to digital converter is a sigma delta ADC (also known as a delta sigma ADC) that oversamples the desired signal and filters the incoming signal. The resulting output signal is fed back and subtracted from the input to the filter.